The Pretender
by Cordy Echelon
Summary: Kradam: Kris has had to pretend to love his wife all day. Now Adam's back home and ready to 'relieve' Kris's stress! :P


**The Pretender**

Adam had had a trying day. He had been forced to be away from the man he loved. Kris had spent the day with his wife, so Adam and Kris couldn't be together. Now, he just wanted to relax.

As he walked in the room he shared with Kris, Adam noticed Kris lying on his bed. His eyes were closed and he looked heavenly. When Kris heard Adam enter the room, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Finally," Kris said. "I've been in torture all day. How was your day?"

Adam smiled. "My day was horrible, but it's better now."

"Not as bad as mine. I've been stuck with Katy all day. Forced to pretend. You have no idea how hard it really is." Kris lay back down.

Adam crossed the room to Kris's bed and leaned over him. Their faces weren't quite touching. "Poor baby," Adam crooned. "Do you want me to make it all better?"

Kris pretended to think for a moment before uttering his one syllable response. "Eh."

"Eh?" Adam stood up. "Well, I'm hurt." He feigned being upset and crossed to his own bed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling.

Kris ran over and lay on top of Adam. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean it." He flashed Adam a smile, and Adam returned it.

"Oh, you didn't?" Adam asked innocently. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, forcing Kris to do the same.

"Of course not."

"Well then, do you wanna be the chick today or should I?" A mischevious glint appeared in Adam's eyes.

"It's your turn." Kris's face was lit up with a bright smile.

"All right then," Adam said. He sat on Kris's lap, facing him. They were both laughing boisterously. Adam slowly moved his face towards Kris. Kris moved his back at the same rate. They ended up with Kris lying flat and Adam laughing over him. Adam stopped laughing, and his expression turned serious. Their lips were close, but not yet touching. After taking a last look in Kris's expectant eyes, Adam bridged the gap between their mouths.

The kiss was not what most would call passionate. Instead, it was passionate in its subtlety, fiery in its ethereal nature. Kris's hands moved up Adam's back, raising his shirt as they went. Adam broke the kiss and tore off his shirt. He flung it to the side and turned back to Kris. Kris had done the same with his. Adam's eyes hungrily devoured Kris's dainty body. He leaned in and began caressing Kris's chest with gentle kisses.

Kris placed his mouth to Adam's ear and whispered, "Let's get the rest of these clothes off."

Adam was surprised. The most they had ever done was remove their shirts. "Are you sure you're ready?" asked Adam warily.

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Kris, his voice shaking slightly.

"You don't have to do this just to prove you love me," said Adam gently. "I can wait."

Kris held Adam's face in his hands and looked into Adam's powder-blue eyes. "Adam, I love you. I want you wholly and completely. I want to eliminate all barriers between us." He reached down and began fumbling with the button on his pants. He was nervous, so his hands were shaking.

Adam grabbed Kris's arms and moved them out of the way. With a precision that came with experience, Adam smoothly unbuttoned Kris's pants and slid them off. Kris reached up and began work on Adam's pant button. This time his fingers weren't shaking. Instead, they were tingling with expectation. The clasp came undone and Adam ripped his pants off.

They were both now only in their boxers. Adam leaned in to kiss Kris again. His mouth started on Kris's mouth, then moved to Kris's neck, and down Kris's chest. Then he returned to kissing Kris's mouth. Adam shivered in pleasure at the delicate feel of Kris's fingers lightly caressing his chest. Adam moved his mouth back down to Kris's chest and slowly got lower and lower. Once he reached Kris's belly-button, Kris moaned in pleasure. Adam smiled and once again returned to Kris's lips.

Kris shoved Adam off and onto his back. Adam landed with an "oompf". Kris positioned himself on top of Adam. "Hmm," said Adam. "I like being man-handled." He smiled up at Kris.

Kris leaned in to Adam's ear and whispered, "So do I." They began to kiss with a renewed vigor.

Adam broke the kiss. "Well, in that case." With a playful shove, Adam forced Kris to stand. Adam stood as well. His eyes shone with an uncontrolled hunger. He walked over to Kris and pushed him against the wall. Then he began wildly kissing him on the lips, the cheeks, the neck, even the top of the head. Kris was enjoying this. He and Katy had never gotten this intense. Adam grasped Kris's hands in his own and moved them above each of their heads on the wall.

Finally, Kris pushed Adam back. "Enough waiting!" he declared. Adam moved backwards towards his bed. Once he was there, Kris ran up and tackled him over. They both fell backwards. Kris kissed Adam with a passion he didn't know he could muster. He didn't want to wait anymore before becoming one with his love. Kris moved his hands down Adam's body until he felt the elastic of Adam's boxers. Adam's strong hands were gently holding Kris while Kris finally removed the boxers. Their souls melded into one as they gave in to the throes of fiery passion.

When Adam awoke, he was under the covers with Kris beside him. They were so close that Adam could feel the gentle beating of Kris's heart. His own heart was beating perfectly in time with Kris's. Kris opened his eyes to see Adam next to him. He smiled up at Adam. Adam leaned in and tenderly kissed Kris's forehead. "I love you so much. You know that, right?" asked Adam.

Kris put his arm around Adam. I'll love you forever," replied Kris affectionately. He kissed Adam lightly. "How much longer do we have to hide our relationship? How much longer do I have to pretend?"

"Oh, my love, hopefully not much longer." Adam kissed Kris briefly. "Have you figured out how you're going to handly your wife yet?"

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm going to have to if I want you." Kris turned and looked at the clock. "Damn, I've got to join Katy on a visit with her parents today. I don't want to leave." He moved closer to Adam.

Adam sighed. He liked being close to Kris. The rest of the world always seemed unimportant. Until Kris remembered his wife. "All right, I'll see you tonight then?" He posed it as a question because he didn't know how Kris would react to last night's adventure.

Kris smiled widely. "Tonight and every night for the rest of eternity." They kissed each other one more time before Kris got out of bed and put his clothes on. He walked out the door, already anticipating when he could return to Adam's loving arms. He looked back once more before becoming the pretender for another day.

**The End!**


End file.
